memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Nausicaans
List of unnamed Nausicaans. 22nd century Captain The captain was the CO of a pirate ship that tried to steal the cargo of the . During the first confrontation, one of his crewmembers was captured by the Fortunate. The cargo ship under the command of its first officer would get the codes to disable the Nausicaan ships weapons. However after attacking the Nausicaan captain's ship, they found themselves outnumbered by the Nausicaan ships. would intervene in the dispute and try to settle it in a peaceful manner. At first the captain threatened to destroy the cargo ship unless his crewmember was released. He disabled the Fortunate, and the Nausicaans boarded the freighter to retrieve the captive. Captain Jonathan Archer hailed the Nausicaan captain to negotiate a peaceful solution, letting the freighter go in exchange for the hostage. Faced with the superior firepower of Enterprise, the Nausicaan captain agreed to let Archer deliver the prisoner, and he ceased his attack on the cargo ship. ( ) Pirates These pirates ' boarded the cargo ship ECS ''Fortunate to retrieve a Nausicaan captured in an earlier confrontation between Nausicaan pirates and the cargo ship ( ) Prisoner 1 The '''prisoner was captured during a confrontation between Nausicaan pirates and the cargo ship ECS Fortunate. Matthew Ryan, the first officer who had assumed command when the captain was injured, beat the Nausicaan until he gave the codes to disable the Nausicaan weapons system. The prisoner was freed after Enterprise intervened between the two parties. ( ) Prisoner 2 This prisoner was aboard an Enolian transport en route to Canamar in 2152. He was an associate of Kuroda Lor-ehn, who was also aboard the transport. He assisted Kuroda in taking over the transport. Afterward, he guarded the prisoners and the transport's captured personnel while Kuroda and Jonathan Archer piloted the ship. The Nausicaan did not get along very well with Archer's companion, , also a prisoner on the transport. While still shackled, the Nausicaan demanded that Tucker give him his food; when Tucker refused, the Nausicaan attempted to attack him only to be shocked by a guard. When Tucker thanked the guard, he received the same shock. Ultimately, Tucker – a skilled engineer – was freed to repair a docking hatch. Tucker requested the Nausicaan's assistance to open an intake valve. The Nausicaan reluctantly obliged – only to have Tucker beat him in the head with a pair of handcuffs. A brief fight ensued, with Tucker knocking out the Nausicaan. The transport was ultimately intercepted by the crew of Archer and Tucker's ship, Enterprise, who were able to retrieve everyone from the transport with the exception of Kuroda, who perished when the transport was destroyed in orbit of Tamaal. ( ) 24th century Brunt's bodyguards These bodyguards were employed by liquidator Brunt to enforce the wishes of the Ferengi Commerce Authority. When Rom tried to form a union at Quark's Bar, Brunt had his Nausicaan thugs beat up Quark as an example of what would happen if a union was formed. ( ) Dom-jot players These three Nausicaans were responsible for the events that necessitated an artificial heart in Jean-Luc Picard in 2327. After graduating from Starfleet Academy, he was stationed at Starbase Earhart with two of his friends, Cortan Zweller and Marta Batanides. Zweller was cheated at dom-jot by a Nausicaan in the local bar. To get even, he rigged the table. The Nausicaans found out and accused Zweller and Picard of being cowards. A bar fight ensued, and Picard was stabbed in the heart by one of the Nausicaans. In 2369, after being shot in the chest on an away mission, Picard's heart was damaged and he clinically died. Q gave him a chance to change history and avoid the fight, thereby not receive a bionic heart. At first he did, but found out that his life in the alternate timeline was unfulfilling. He had become a lowly astrophysics officer who had no hope of advancement. Picard summoned Q and begged that he would rather die than live an average life. Q obliged and the fight ensued, with Picard waking up in sickbay in the present and understanding why he was he had become. ( ) }} File:Nausicaan 1, 2327.jpg|''Played by Clint Carmichael'' File:Nausicaan 2, 2327.jpg|''Played by Nick Dimitri'' File:Nausicaan 3, 2327.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' Nausicaan on Dessica II This Nausicaan was a patron of a bar on Dessica II in early 2370. He told Commander William T. Riker, incognito on the planet, a "great" story. Riker said he would remember the story the next time he would be in a knife fight. ( ) Nausicaan trader This Nausicaan trader entered into a lucrative deal with Quark to buy stolen Denevan crystals. Quark had to devise a way to keep Odo distracted. He set up a romantic evening to celebrate Odo and Kira's one month anniversary of their first date. Odo goes along with Quark even though he knows about the deal. The Nausicaan arrived on the station and brought 200 crystals. ( ) Nausicaans Category:Nausicaans